


Devil at Your back

by usamarinegirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usamarinegirl/pseuds/usamarinegirl
Summary: Lucifer wondered how he got into this situation. A girl in front of him holding the gun, that was aimed at his head spoke, "Who are you?"
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Devil at Your back

She held the gun to his head. 

“Who are you?” Mary whispered. 

“Oh, Mary. You are the girl I have heard so much about,” he turned around to face the gun. 

“I won’t ask you again.”

“For Hell’s sake. I am Lucifer,” he bowed to her, “I am the devil.” Mary stared at him with utter disbelief. 

“The what?” she chuckled, “What kind of drugs are you on, man?” 

“No drugs, my dear. Now, if you excuse me.” Lucifer started to walk backwards trying to get out of the ally. Mary put the gun away, her holster hidden behind her black leather jacket. 

“You hungry, Lucifer?” Mary paused. “I live just around the block.”

“You invite just anyone into your home, Mary?” he joked as he walked back to her. Mary tilted her head as she frowned. 

“Well, considering you just saved my life. I figure it is the least I can do. Plus, you look like you could use a good meal,” she spoke as she jerked her head to the left, “Come on.” 

“I don’t need your pity. I am just doing my job,” Lucifer argued. Yet, he followed her regardless.  
Mary didn’t speak as they walked to her house. Going through all the back alleys to get to her trailer, Lucifer knew this was to avoid attention. People have a tendency to stare at a woman that has a 6’ 3” shadow in all black following her. She ignores the stares that shoot her way. Mary leads them to a dilapidated trailer in what many would call the bad part of town. She unlocks the two deadbolt locks and holds the door open for him. 

“So, Lucifer, are you going to tell me how you know my name?”

“Like I said earlier: I am the devil and it’s my job to protect the good and punish evil. The only time I would ever lie is to save you, Mary,” Lucifer explained to her. Lucifer looked around the trailer, it was very unexpected. It was decorated with beautiful pieces of artwork. A college degree was framed above the T.V. 

“You graduated from college?” Lucifer questioned her. 

“Got my bachelors and masters degree in psychology,” Mary spoke, her head in the refrigerator. “You okay with burgers and fries?”  
Lucifer just nodded, still analysing her degrees and awards. 

“How did you get into this line of work? You are not a bad woman,” Lucifer interrogated without looking at her. 

“Do you really expect me to answer that? Why do you call yourself the devil, when you obviously aren’t?” She countered.  
Lucifer shook his head and walked to the dining room table. It was tucked into a corner by the kitchen with two chairs. He pulled a chair out and sat down. 

“Mary, why do you think I am not the devil?” 

“The devil is evil. He is supposed to be the prince of evil and the creator of sin. The devil wouldn’t save some random girl on the street.” Mary declared, her hands moved wildly as she spoke. 

“Let me ask you a question. What is the purpose of my job?” Lucifer didn’t give her a chance to answer, “I punish evil people when they arrive in Hell, the place I was sentenced to. I have never made anyone sin for purposes of my own.”

Mary shook her head, “Is this some sort of coping mechanism? You believe you are the devil because someone told you that you are evil.”

“My father, God, as you all like to call him, kicked me out of Heaven. His favorite son, dared to question his authority, to think for himself.” Lucifer paused, taking a deep breath, “All I did was ask a question, Mary. Now, I have to rule Hell because of it. Does that seem fair to you.”

Mary looked towards the stove, “I think the food is ready. Lucifer, for what it is worth, I’m sorry.” 

Lucifer didn’t respond, but looked to the door. Knocking rebounded through the room. Mary made to get up, but Lucifer stuck his hand out. He slowly rose from his chair, then peaked out the window from behind the curtain. 

“Mary, get behind the counter. NOW!” Lucifer’s voice rising as he spoke.  
Mary quickly did as he asked as he walked in front of the door. Lucifer took a deep breath and twisted the knob. Gunshots rang out in succession. 

“Do you think that wise, young man,” Mary heard Lucifer speak. Mary slowly peaked over the counter. His shirt riddled with bullet holes, but no blood. 

‘Oh my god, the devil just saved my life again,’ she thought. 

Lucifer grabbed the boy by the neck and shoved him against the wall. 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer spoke in a foreboding tone, “Tell me everything.” 

The boy shook his head. 

“Do you know who I am?” Lucifer questioned. He didn’t give the boy a chance to answer. “My name is Lucifer. I punish people like you. Why are you here?” 

“They made me! Please, they have my little sister.” the boy quivered. 

Lucifer released the boy from his grip, “ Go, get out of here. I will handle this.” 

The boy scurried off to hide. Lucifer stood there shoulders tense, like he was carrying the weight of the world. Mary eased out from behind the counter. Lucifer slowly turned to face her, not making eye contact. Mary could see the damage more clearly. His shirt had holes surrounded by scorch marks, without any blood. Then it hit her that Lucifer never lied. 

“You weren’t lying.” Mary whispered, “Oh my god.” 

“Please, don’t bring my dad into this.” Lucifer tried to joke. It was clear that he was nervous about what she was going to say, “I’m sorry.” 

“Lucifer, I don’t know what to say. I feel like I should be the one to apologize. You got shot because of me!” Mary rambled on looking upward, “You are the devil. Why does this shit always happen to me?” 

“I will be going,” Lucifer paused, “It was a pleasure Mary. I made a deal with the boy, I must act on it.”  
Lucifer turned and headed outside, Mary was right on his heels. 

“Wait, I have so many questions to ask.” 

“All will be answered in due time.” Lucifer called not looking back. Mary stopped following him and stared after him until he was out of sight. Mary walked back inside thinking, ‘What kind of trauma had he been through? I mean he is the devil.’

“Mary, Mary, come on get up!” a voice called. She slowly came to consciousness.

“What?” Mary opened her eyes. She saw her best friend Gabriel looking down at her. She was laying on the asphalt in an alley, the exact place she remembered seeing Lucifer. 

“You okay?” He asked.

“What happened?”

“I found you knocked out. Look like someone hit you over the head.” Gabriel looked around as he helped Mary up. Mary grabbed her head. 

“I had the strangest dream, I guess.” Mary patted her pockets. She felt something in her jacket pocket. 

“You good?” Gabriel asked again. 

“Yeah. Totally fine.”

Gabriel walked Mary to her trailer. He opened the door for her, but didn’t follow her in. 

“Take care of yourself,” Gabriel spoke as he turned around to leave.

Mary closed the door. She went to her bedroom and checked her pocket again. She pulled two folded pieces of paper out. She unfolds the first one. 

I have left this with you to jog your memory. I cleaned your house up from the bullet holes and left something for you on the counter. Take care of yourself.  
Lucifer

Mary walked through the living room. The bullet holes in the wall no longer present. All the artwork on the walls looked like new. She continued into the kitchen. There on the counter sat a stack of one-hundred dollar bills. She took the second note out, thinking it was another note from Lucifer. 

It is okay to question. Many have questioned my decisions before. 

There was no name attached to the letter. She knew who this was from, but she couldn’t forget what Lucifer acted like when talking about God.

‘Was Lucifer being here a dream? Is this to make me question if God is real or if the devil is really evil?’ Mary thought to herself. She went to get ready for bed. She passed the window and didn’t see the man outside. 

In the middle of the night Mary jolted awake. She was unsure of what woke her up. Then she heard it, a quick single knock on the door. Mary eased out of her bedroom, a .45 caliber pistol in hand. People are prone to breaking into houses in her neighborhood. 

“Who is it?” Mary called out.

“Mary-Mary,” Lucifer croaked. 

She rushed to the door and unlocked the two deadbolt locks. The door flung open to reveal Lucifer, leaning against the doorframe. He stepped aside to reveal a small blond headed girl. Mary assumed this was the younger sister of the boy that shot up her wall. It was the only possible answer Mary could think of. 

‘I mean why would the devil just be walking around with a little girl,’ She thought. 

“Get her inside, please,” Lucifer whispered. “Where is your first aid kit?” Lucifer lifted his hand from his stomach, revealing what appeared to be a bullet wound. Mary ushered them inside and made for the bathroom. 

“Sit on the edge of the bathtub,” Mary ordered.

Lucifer slowly made his way to the bathroom to see Mary grabbed a large tote full of medical supplies. She slowly realised that he was used to being hurt by the way he already had his shirt pulled up waiting for her. 

Mary muttered, “How does the devil even get hurt?” 

“Mary, I can be hurt by the innocent,” Lucifer choked out.

Mary started bandging the wound on his left side. A quiet voice broke the silence. 

“Mr. Lucifer, are you okay? I am sorry that I hurt you,” the blond girl asked. 

“I am fine, Olivia. You were just scared. It is not your fault,” Lucifer spoke with a caring voice. 

Mary turned around to reassure her, “Olivia, I am Mary. Lucifer is a really tough guy. We will take care of him.” 

Olivia nodded her head. Mary stuck her hand out for Olivia to take. Lucifer was just rising as Mary and Olivia left to go to the living room. Lucifer followed them into the living room, but he didn’t sit down. He fidgeted, unsure if he should leave or not. Mary was in the kitchen getting Olivia a sandwich ready to eat. 

“Sit down and rest, Lucifer,” Mary’s voice startled him. He sat down on her couch, the springs squeaking. Mary walked in to check on him about twenty minutes later. She found him sitting on the couch asleep. She grabbed the blanket and gently covered him. Lucifer made a noise of discontent. 

“Shh. You’re fine, everyone is safe,” Mary reassured him. Even though he was considered evil, he acted like an abused child needing a kind friend. 

She eased backwards to not disturb him. Mary got Olivia ready for bed. Tomorrow, Lucifer and her, would find Olivia’s brother. The two girls walked back to the kitchen to get Olivia a glass of milk before she went to sleep. 

“You wait here while I get ready myself.” Mary whispered to her.  
When Mary walked back in a few minutes later, Olivia had somehow snuggled up against Lucifer, without waking him. She snapped a quick picture of them and went back to her bedroom. 

“Mary, I got breakfast.” Lucifer yelled through her bedroom door. Mary, not a morning person, surprisingly leaped out of the bed. Her stomach growling loudly.

“What did you get?” 

“Breakfast burritos. I know you like them,” Lucifer led her into the kitchen. Mary had the brief thought of how he knew this fact, but to her it didn’t matter. Once in the kitchen she saw several bags on the table. 

“You are amazing.” Mary said as she grabbed a burrito. Olivia was sitting there with a glass of orange juice already. Lucifer had yet to sit down. 

“You okay?” Mary spoke as she munched on the burrito. 

“No one has ever called me that before.” Lucifer had an indecipherable look on his face.

Mary paused, “I will always tell you the truth, Lucifer. If you are feeling upset, about anything, come here and I will try everything to make you feel better.” 

“But I’m the devil.”

“That is just a title that people gave you. I can draw my own conclusion about you.” Mary told him. 

“You, Mary, are one of a kind.” Lucifer smiled at her. 

“Sit. Enjoy the food. Wait, do you eat?”

“Yes, Mary, I do eat,” Lucifer commented exasperatedly. The small group continued to eat. Mary and Olivia were deep in conversation. Lucifer leaned back in his chair and watched, a small smile on his face. He had finally found acceptance. Tomorrow, Lucifer would help Mary, but today he wanted to finally enjoy a day for the first time.


End file.
